Rajang
Rajang is a Primatius brown minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head. Rajang strongly resemble the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks but Rajang has broader muscles, a hairy-tip of the tail & possibly, an electrical sac in their body system. They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome lifestyle. The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They were hated by some hunters generally due to their speed & often, being careless(& Reckless) which made Rajang their most annoying monster. They are also known for their rage mode, in which much of the fur on its front body raises and becomes yellow. It was recently announced that Rajang is going to be a boss monster for a new area coming in Monster Hunter Frontier 4.0, the Desert Canyons. Orange Espinas and Tigrex's will also rule there. "The Final Invitation" *While the Rajang can be found in volcanoes and the snowy mountains, most hunters will first get to fight them in the Great Arena via the quest "The Final Invitation" by the village elder. This quest pits you against two Rajangs but with a twist. At the beginning of the battle, only one Rajang, which is in rage (after the cinematic), will be in the arena. The second, and much larger, Rajang, is caged up and will be unleashed on the ten minute mark. If you do kill/capture the first one in under ten minutes, it will be unleashed almost immediately to occupy the battlefield. If you cannot kill/capture the first Rajang by the ten minute mark, you will have to fight two of them simultaneously (thus, resulting in the chances of death increasing - to avoid this, restart the quest). *This quest is aptly named so as it is the village elder's final challenge for the hunter. *You can only clear this quest solo, thus, use every trick and arsenal you have learned from the game. *Clearing this quest means you have mastered the art of solo hunting. *It is Advised for Blademasters to stay away from the rajang in rage mode, for it can execute a 360 spin in a blink of an eye, Similiar to the Tigrex There are several methods to kill it,but for this quest,caution cannot always be your main aim. One method is to bring as many traps as possible as well as flashes.Bring a good hammer,an ice if possible.The first Rajang must be killed as swiftly as possible,so at the start flash it.Plant a shock trap or a pitfall(if you think it will fall in fast)and wait for it to fall in.The moment it does,do the triple triangle combo(the one when by you whack twice than a golf swing(note that the golf swing does the most damage,easily more than its charge))on its head.If you hit it correctly,there will be something like yellow lines or something comming out of its head.Keep it up.When you have done enough,or when it breaks free,flash then shock trap.(pitfall works when its in rage ONLY).It will collaspe at some point of time with the stars on its head.If you have been doing the 3 triangle combo,it should die fast. Facts *When fighting a Rajang, it is critical to stay on his right side to avoid his "zig zag" hops as the first hop is to its left. *By staying to its right, you can also avoid the flurry punches as he punches to his left first before going to its right side. *The best opening to attack is when the Rajang blasts its lightning beam, which lasts for a few seconds. *Sometimes, blasting in a similar posture, it will blast out a lightning ball instead, after which it recovers much faster than the lightning wave, so hunters should always take note of which blast it is using. *Generally, due to its speed and ability to hop around, always be alert and follow on the beast's movements. *Gunners should keep a safe distance, as the case with all monsters, and beware of its back hop (think Blangonga). *For Blademasters, the best weapon to use is the BLANGO DESTRUCTOR or any LS with an ice element. *If the Rajang falls for a trap, immediately attack it with all of your might. *It is best to aim for the Rajang's head with an Ice element bow(Abomimable Bow). Second best spot is its tail with Blango Destructor. *The Rajang often makes a small earthquake. When he is close to you and he does that, simply roll at the right time and if it is effective, ATTACK IT!!! *In order to get Rajang's horn in the reward screen after battle, you must break off its horns once or both during battle. *Earplug can be a very effective skill against Rajang. If a blademaster enrages the Rajang, the roar will stop them and leave them extremely vulnerable to attack. * Pitfalls do work, but only when its enraged *Only the strongest armors can take a Rajang's punch. It is highly recommended that armor have very high defense to increase a hunter's chance of survival. * Hunters should not depend on guarding when the Rajang is executing its progressive left-right punch attack. This will quickly deplete your stamina, most likely decrease sharpness and it will hit you in the end, much like a Kut-ku's peck attack, only more deadly and fast. *When fighting the Rajang with any close-range weapon, it is highly advised quickly move under the Rajang's body and then to the side after executing an attack on its head. This is becaue most of it's attacks are focused on the front. *If you are a Blademaster, it is advised to stay in a close-medium range of the Rajang. This is because of its ability to start charging slow, and then progressivly to a fast leaping sprint, much like a Blagonga, or Kushala Daora. The Golden Rajang(MHP2G) Unlike it's normal self, a Golden Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather than a revamp of a HR9 Rajang which it's dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in it's rage mode". It's Rage mode shows that it's fur stands up & it is visibly electrified by the electric aura in it. Most Videos of this elusive Rajang show it's quest location to be at the Volcano, but there is a special Downloadable quest in which you must fight two of these golden Rahjans at the same time in the Great Arena. Trivia *It is especially easy for Blademasters to be killed due to one single, often careless, mistake as all of Rajang's moves are very damaging and it can easily link up combos with punches and lightning blasts. *If you find yourself under it, roll through it towards its tail (its back side) to regroup. *A little known fact about it is that when you cut off the tail of a rajang it will stop going into rage mode. This has been tested for Black Rajang Only and it actually works. This WILL NOT work against the Golden Rajang as its tail seems to be cut off already *It has been nicknamed "Super Saiyan" (from Dragon Ball Z) due to its rage mode resembling a saiyan's hair turning golden and standing up. One other resemblance is the losing of its power when its tail is cut off. Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Primatius'